Heart Of The Lost Memories
by SweetLollita
Summary: Haruna is an ordinary girl adopted by the Otonashi. She can't remember her past and one day, she is in a world with castle and stuff, claiming that she is the long lost Haruna-hime! Rated T for safety, HaruXTachi, EnXAki, NatsuXGoe, UlvXHiro.
1. Prologue

**Hello! here. Hope you like this. No Yaoi/Yuri. Pairing: Haruna/Tachimukai, Ulvida(Reina)/Hiroto, Endou/Aki, Natsumi/Goenji.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE or anything in here.**

* * *

**Prologue #1**

It's been quite a while after the marriage of the Otonashi couple, 5 or 6 years probably but the problem is, they doesn't have a single child to bear. On a cold winter, the Otonashi couple walk at their backyard. There's nothing there except for snow and a frozen Sakura tree. They walk towards the Sakura tree and much to their shocking, they found a girl, sleeping on a bed of warm spring vegetables under the Sakura tree.

The girl opens her eyes and said "Where am I? Who am I?".

The couple pity the child and said "Your name is Haruna. From now on, we're going to take care of you."

...

It's been 6 years since Haruna was taken by the Otonashi couple. She loves them and they loves her. Haruna knows what happened when she was 7 and she loves her adoptive parents since they always tell her the truth and never lie to her about her past.

Haruna, who is now 13, becomes a very beautiful lady. She wears a round spectacles and her violet silky hair attracts people from near and far. She is nice, caring and the best part of her that she always think about peoples around her rather than thinking for herself. Although she can't remember her past, she holds a crescent moon-shaped necklace with soccer ball on top, the only things that came from her past.

**Prologue #2**

"Haruna! Wait for me!"

"Sorry Tachimukai! It's your fault for being slow! Haha."

Haruna keeps running and running, leaving Tachimukai behind her. Tachimukai lost sight of Haruna but he kept running until he reached a tree. As he was gasping for air, someone placed something on his head.

"You're too slow Tachimukai! I even manage to finish this daisy crown. Hihi. It suits you very much! Look, I have one too." Haruna points at her head.

Tachimukai blushed. "Well, I am not slow!"

"Haha. Don't give this crown to anyone okay? This is made especially for you and me because we are friends, okay?"

Tachimukai blushed again and nodded.

"Urm...Haruna, it is quite early but here's your birthday present. Close your eyes"

Haruna closes her eyes and when she opens it, she found a crescent moon with soccer ball on top- pendant. She smiles widely.

"Thank you so much Tachimukai! I got 2 things to tell you too. Close your eyes."

Tachimukai closes his eyes and Haruna kisses his cheek and Tachimukai quickly opens his eyes and blushes.

"That's one and don't forget to come for my birthday tomorrow okay?" Haruna leaves the place, leaving Tachimukai to blush by himself and smiles.

...

The next morning, the maid who entered Haruna's room shouted in fear. Everyone rushed to see what happened and the same thing happened, shocked.

Haruna's room is full of writing on the wall with bloods with different sizes but Haruna is nowhere to be found. Kidou was really shocked and locked himself in his room. The mysterious thing is that there's no sign of Haruna escaping or runaway from the castle until one of the men founds a clue. The words on the wall wrote 'curiosity, weird, mysterious, light, dark, song' and more strange words until it stopped on Haruna's bed with the word 'love'.

The news reached Tachimukai and his heart shattered in pieces.

**The Same Ways as Alice...**

It is Haruna's 13th birthday and she goes to her 'birthplace' after she waves her parents goodbye.

"Make sure to be home by 7, we are going to celebrate your birthday." "Yes Mom. Hihi."

Haruna reaches the field at their backyard, it is relaxing and eye-catching. There is nothing there except for the green grass, mini flower garden and Sakura tree. Haruna's home is right in the middle of town so she wasn't that much of a worry. She sits under the Sakura tree and takes out her pendant.

"If this is mine, then who was I? Where is my real life? But if I do know, Papa and Mama will be very sad and I don't want that to happen."

A few minutes later, Haruna feels sleepy and fall asleep.

* * *

**That's all for Prologue. Please Reviews ^~^.**

**Haruna: Why am I with Tachimukai-san?**

**Tachimukai: Haruna~ I know you want too.**

**Kidou: (death glare aka aura) She what Tachimukai?**

**: I'm running away from here.**


	2. Bonus Chapt

**Quick Note: This has nothing to do with the plot. Just something to help you with the story later. Called: Bonus Chapter.**

Haruna: Main heroine/ Princess

The main heroine of this story. She was found sleeping when she was 7 by the Otonashi couple on a bed of spring vegetables under a sakura tree in a cold winter. She was adopted and named Haruna, saying that she don't remember anything except that she brought along a necklace with crescent moon and soccer ball on top. On her 13th birthday, she fell asleep under the same sakura tree and she woke up in a different world and all the peoples claimed that she is Princess Haruna of the Esperia Country, that was lost 6 years ago.

Tachimukai: Main hero/ 2nd Prince of Inazuma Country.

He claimed to be Haruna's childhood friend. He is in love with Haruna so much and he helped Haruna on a journey to search for her heart with the lost memories.

Endou: 1st Prince of Inazuma Country

He plays the role of Tachimukai's caring, older brother.

Ichinose: Prince Endou's best friend.

Aki: The maiden friend for Natsumi.

Kidou: Prince of Esperia

Hiroto: Adviser in Inazuma Country

Saginuma: Wizard in Inazuma Country (works for the palace)

Sakuma: Doctor in Inazuma Country

Toramaru: Royal's Librarian

Midorikawa: Royal's Librarian

Hitomiko: Duchess that always visit Inazuma Country

Natsumi: Ducchess' daughter

Gouenji: South Pole's General

Fubuki: North Pole's General

Nagumo: South Pole's Sargent

Fuusuke: North Pole's Sargent

Tsunami: Marine Police

Fudou: General

Tobitaka: Commander

Touko: Prime Minister

Aphrodi: Sorcerer

Kazemaru: Head Knight

Someoka: 2nd Head Knight

Kabeyama: Palace's guard

Kogure: Knight in training

Garschield: Main Antagonist

Desuta: Antagonist

Zein: Nice? Antagonist

Rika: Garden's maid

Ulvida: Head maid

Fuyuka: Duchess' maid


	3. I am A Princess in Wonderland!

**Thanks to who reviewed! If you want more, just go to inazuma-eleven-fanon dot wikia dot com and search for my username; sapphirez. I've put until chapt 5 there.**

* * *

**I Am A Princess In A Wonderland?**

Haruna opens her eyes and found herself in a deep forest. Haruna gives a shocked, confused and weird looks but she still smiling.

"Since when did I got into a forest?"

Haruna gets up and pinch herself. "Ouch. So this is certainly not a dream."

Haruna pulls herself together and begins to wander in the forest.

"If I'm not back by 7, then Papa and Mama must be really worried. They might ask the town and I'll trouble everyone. What should I do?"

...

"Your Highness, the Princess from Valkyrie has arrived and she wished to..."

"Not now, Fudou-dono. I am going to take a ride outside."

"Huh! Whatever. Such a waste coming here." Fudou leaves Tachimukai's room and slammed the door. Then, Touko enters the room.

"Your highness, please don't be like this. You still need to continue your life! Everyone knew that Haruna is no longer here!"

"I don't know what you're saying. She is selfish for leaving us."

"Blablabla. That's all what you said but for the fact is ... You Like Her~"

"Wha?"Tachimukai blushed.

Suddenly, there a sound of rushing and earthquake outside and the room's door slams open.

"Who likes who, Touko?"

"Well then, goodbye you highness. Get out from here Rika!" Touko pulls Rika outside.

...

"Okay, first of all, how did I got into here?...Urm...How should I know? I don't even know why I got in here in the first place!"

As Haruna walks, she hears tapping sound behind her.

"Oh Owh... I forgot to worry about the beast that might be in here."

Haruna turns around and a white horse hit her. She falls down, the horse and the rider trip.

"Ouch!" Haruna stands up and run towards the rider.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have stands in the way!" Haruna keeps apologizing while kneeling.

"I'm the one who should asks you that! Your knee is bleeding!" The rider said not looking at Haruna but instead her cut.

"Don't worry. Haha. I'm fine~"

The rider turns his face to look at Haruna and he frozen. Then, he looks at Haruna's pendant.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" Haruna stands up and the rider does the same.

"Haruna? Is that really you?"

Haruna sweats. "How did you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Tachimukai. You're Princess Haruna! That pendant, I gave it to you."

"I'm sorry Tachimukai-kun but you must have meet the wrong person. I am Haruna but I am not Princess Haruna."

"Then, where did you get that pendant?"

"Now you're accusing me stealing this pendant?" Haruna walks away. "First, you said that you know me. Then, you said I'm a princess. Then, you call me a thief! I was only trying to help you and now I don't know how to get home! Papa and Mama must be really worried and..." Haruna collapsed for being too tired.

"Haruna!"


	4. The Reality of A Dream

**Sorry.. I reupload this and the following chapter.. ==; I misarranged this and the following chapt. Excuse me for my mistake.**

* * *

**The Reality of A Dream**

"Urgh... Where...Where am I?"

Haruna opens her eyes and sees a big room and she is on a bed. The room looks really fancy but Haruna doesn't worry that, it's the bright morning light that she's worry about.

"What day is it? Mama and Papa must be really worried. Huh?"

Haruna sees someone sitting beside the bed but he is asleep. His hand is holding Haruna's hand, Haruna brushes his hair and holds his hand.

"Tachimukai...kun..."

Tachimukai wakes up quickly and look at Haruna.

"Are you okay? Did you get a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you. I am perfectly fine."

"Haruna, why did you came here"

"I don't even know..."

"Where is the real Haruna?"

"I am sorry, I don't know any other Haruna. Beside, this isn't my place at all. My parents are waiting for me."

"You aren't afraid of being here, instead you care about what your parents are doing. That sounds really...different.."

"I know. I love everyone and they deserved to be love. We live only once so I wish to cherish my life with loving the peoples. My parents are the nearest example."

"You are the same as Princess Haruna. Her laugh, her smile..." Tachimukai hugs Haruna and Haruna blushed. "Tachi...mukai...kun..." Haruna replies the hug and said "Don't worry. I am sure your Haruna will never leave you without any reasons."

"Hello, may I come in?" Someone knocked the room's door.

"Oh yes, please. Haruna-hime, for the time being, she is going to take care of you." Tachimukai opens the door and leaves the room.

"But I am not the princess!...Huh?" Haruna looks at the girl that enters her room.

The girl is probably around the age of 15. She has beautiful light blue hair with white stripes at each side at her inner part of hair. She has a pair of light blue eyes and wears a maid dress. Her name is Yagami Reina, the personal maid for Princess Haruna.

"Haruna-sama! I am so happy to know that you are still alive! Just when the time you lost 6 years ago, everyone had thought the negatives but I knew it was wrong. Where did you go?~"

"Six years ago? That time I was 7."

"Yes, and it was on your birthday too. Tachimukai-sama gave you that pendant a day before you disappeared. Your brother and Tachimukai-sama were really worried."

"Reina-san, I wish to tell you something but please speak to no one about this okay?"

"I'll do what I can."


	5. A Favor for The Princess!

**Sorry, I'm a lazy updater and recently I got busy (and addicted with my Paint Tool SAI^^XD Search my deviantart account-SweetLollita.**

**A Favor for The Princess**

After the whole castle heard the return of Haruna-hime, they hold a mini-breakfast-welcoming-party for her. The big celebration party is going to be in a week's time. Haruna asked Yagami-san to do her a favor and she does it immediately, insisting on Haruna's command to join her for the party.

_Y__**agami Reina's P.O.V.**_

_I insisted on finishing Haruna-hime's favor rather than staying for the party. I certainly doesn't have to be there. After all, Duchess Hitomiko will come and she is famous for her rough comments and cold attitude._

_Right now I am in the library, searching for books for Haruna-hime just like she asked but she also asked for 'her' childhood memories data. I was shocked too when she told me about what happened during the past 6 years and she told me to promise her not to tell anyone about this. I simply nodded._

"Let's see... I got her data book and what left now is the leisure book. What does the princess like to read?..." Reina said as her hand brushes against the books on the shelf until it get into contact with someone else's hand.

She quickly pulled away her hand and apologizes, only revealed to shock that the person was indeed Hiroto.

"Why, Yagami-san. What are you doing in the library at this kind of hour?" Hiroto pushed his small round spectacles on top of his nose with his finger while holding an opened book on his other hand.

"Pardon me, Hiroto-sama but I am searching for a book. Haruna-hime wished for a book to read." Reina cleans the hem of her skirts and looks at the floor, somehow blushing. "And I supposed you shouldn't be here too, as the advisor I meant."

"Haha. Well anyways, you are searching for a book right? Then I'll left you alone to it." Hiroto walks away from Reina but before he leaves, he turns around, "but I am sure she would like to know about the history of Inazuma and Esperia Land." Yagami Reina blushed without a reason. "Y-Yes! On it."

"Ahh! I found it but...but.. I can't rea-ch it!" Reina mumbled as she tried to stands on her toe to reach the book on the top shelf. Her hand almost reach the book but only a little more will... until a hand lays on the back of her hand, helping Reina to reach the book.

"Ah, Hiroto-sama!" Reina turns around to see Hiroto. "You are really funny in that attempt try to reach the book so I decided to help you."

Reina's eyes meet Hiroto's and the moment of Reina between the shelf and Hiroto seems to last forever until Reina realized the situation. "*Cough* Ara~ I almost forgot to give this book to Haruna-hime. Goodbye then!" Reina quickly run away from the room with face full of red. "Oh my!"


	6. The Settlement of A Respective Lady

**The Settlement of A Respective Lady**

At the party...

"Haruna, everyone was shocked since the day you disappeared. We are glad that you revived." Prince Endou, who is now ruling Inazuma Country as King holds up the glass of lemon juice in his hand.

PLEASE WELCOME THE DUCHESS HITOMIKO AND HER DAUGHTER, LADY NATSUMI.

After the announcer, a door is opened and four women enters the room. The first woman is a middle-aged lady but still looked young. Her hair is silky black that reached her waist and her gown is elaborate with jewelry and gold. She holds a golden paper fan near her mouth and walks with honor and pride.

The second woman is young, around the age of 14. Her hair is auburn in color and reached her waist but is tied into a bun with the bangs on her side is frilled while her dressing is a crimson gown with many layers, but she doesn't look like she's comfortable with it by the way she kept moving left and right, stopped and continued. She holds a silver paper fan too but she kept it by her side and once the woman in front of her glared, she quickly opens it and acts like the woman but her eyes showed sadness.

Beside the woman with crimson gown, there's a girl with short greenish black hair beside her, probably in the same age. She wears a simple turquoise-white gown with some gems. She escort the lady in red into the room and sometimes talk a few words to her. Each time she chat with the lady in red, the lady with pride will stare at them.

The last woman is a girl in a cream dress and purple hair. She is really nervous and I believe she is the maid for those ladies in front.

* * *

_Natsumi P.O.V._

This dress is uncomfortable but if mother wants me to wear it, I won't disobey. Haruna-hime has returned and I am happy for her too but mother said,

"Don't be too happy for others, we have pride to keep. You can only be happy when people see you happy, not the opposite!"

"Yes mother."

"Did I tell you to answer me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Good." Duchess Hitomiko opens her fan and walks away.

At last, the party is done. It's not like I'm not happy with it, it just that I'm not comfortable in this dress. Urgh, at least, Aki-san is here to escort me. She is my best friend after all but it seems like mother doesn't really like it.

"Natsumi! What are you doing there still? I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Daydreaming again. Come along now, we are going to be escort to our room."

"Room?"

"Yes, we had an emergency stop since our place is on war. Our clothing will arrive shortly."

"Yes mother."

I follows mother from behind. I can't believe that we stopped in this place, it was a heavely bless for me but yet I'm not free. My mother is like a hunter guarding its prey and I'm it.

* * *

**The After day In the Castle**

_Natsumi's P.O.V_

"So then, Natsumi-dono. Are you doing well in the castle?" Endou-sama's words startled me but mother said that 'no matter how horrible things are, keep your manner and pride up high' and I simply answer

"Yes, your highness. It's better for me to get going now." So I left.

Endou-sama is generous and kind, Aki-chan always blushed when she's with him, I believe a heart develop more than a person does, hihi. Suddenly, I hit someone and we both fall. I raise my head and that person is actually...

* * *

**Yeah~Yeah! Uploaded this and that~!~ Cliffhanger there~**


End file.
